Los Caramelos de Limón
by wandthief
Summary: Alguna vez había dos chicos y el aroma de los caramelos de limón. Ahora, hay sólo un hombre, encerrado en una celda de Nurmengard, pero el aroma de limones permanece.


**Antes de empezar, muchas gracias a _Elisa Rowan -Tay, _la_ Betalectora_ estupenda que me ha ayudado con esta historia.**

* * *

En la oscuridad de la celda, el hombre quería reír.

La celda olía a los caramelos de limón. Débil, aún el aroma estaba allí, en todas partes. Permanecía en los rincones de la habitación, en la almohada de su catre, y hasta – él pensó, con brevedad – en su propio pelo, los mechones dorados de un color igual que un limón maduro.

Era un chiste perverso. Soltó una risita seca y apretó los ojos hasta que colores borrosos flotaron abajo de los párpados.

Se detuvo cuando vio un azul titilante. Las risitas cambiaron a alaridos.

La celda que ocupaba el hombre con el pelo dorado estaba ubicada en la torre más alta. No custodiada por los guardias ni los dementores, la celda mugrienta era protegida por una red muy potente de conjuros que nunca podrían ser rotos. Lo sabía. Los había conjurado él mismo.

La ironía probada como sal en la lengua. Deseaba que mejor pudiera probarla como caramelos de limón.

También deseaba – con un ápice de amargura - haber hecho las celdas más cómoda para sus habitantes. A lo mejor con almohadas llenas de plumas en lugar de sábanas gastadas llenas de cucarachas. Bueno, cuando las había construido, no se había planteaba que él mismo residiría allí.

Estaba en la oscuridad. Estaba en un mar de pena. Estaba en una cárcel con la seguridad más alta de Nurmengard.

-No podríamos dejar de reír de esto si lo hubiéramos sabido, Al.

Soltó las palabras sin pensar. Su voz era ronca, como si estuviera llena de arena, y pensó en cuando fue la última vez que había hablado. Meses, meditó. ¿O podrían ser años? Con disimulo miró a su alrededor, pero la única cosa que ha había oído eran algunas cucarachas que estaban escabulléndose por la pequeña habitación.

Lo que le había asustado no era la voz, en realidad, sino el reflejo para usar el apodo de...

El aroma de limones regresó.

Apretó los ojos, y vio un azul titilante.

Gellert Grindelwald, alguna vez un mago tenebroso – y hasta más allá de eso, alguna vez un chico alegre con una sonrisa malvada – se había convertido en un saco de huesos, torturado por el hombre que lo enamoraba – y lo derrotó.

Cuando al fin se acostó, soñó con un chico de pelo bermejo.

~ ~ ~  
-Pruébalo, Gellert.

Cuando su amigo no extendió la mano para agarrarlo, el chico soltó un suspiro y lo sujetó en el aire, ondulándolo para tentar al otro chico. - Venga.

El chico rubio se quedó mirando el destello de amarillo en la mano de Albus Dumbledore.

Enarcó la ceja.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Albus soltó una carcajada.

-Venga, Gellert, claro que estoy en serio. Y este tipo está sabroso. - Los ojos centelleaban. -No quieres decir que tienes miedo de..

En un momento Gellert Grindelword, ofendido, arrebató el caramelo de su amigo y lo escudriñó con algo de recelo en la palma. Entonces arrugó la nariz y levantó la mirada, los ojos sonrientes. -Voy a fingir que no he oído lo que has dicho. Sólo pienso que no debemos dignarnos a comer... - Agitó una mano. - Los caramelos de limón, ¿esto esta vez?

Albus encogió los hombros. –Están muy deliciosos. No es un pecado regodearse de una mera golosina. Pruébalo.

Gellert no miró el caramelo. En cambio dijo con firmeza –Tu fijación con esos dulces es muy rara. - Él vaciló por un segundo. -No es normal para...

Los ojos azules de Albus se clavaron a los de Gellert.

Sin palabras, Gellert devolvió el caramelo a Albus. Se quedó en la mano. – ¿Para quién? - preguntó Albus, apretando el dulce.

-Bueno, para un mago tan talentoso como tú.

Albus enrojeció. Un momento de silencio, y entonces el sonido que Gellert se había acostumbrado últimamente: Albus estaba desenvolviendo el caramelo, con dedos torpes. Una vez que lo desenvolvió, Albus se metió el dulce en la boca y dejó que el limón se derritiera.

Gellert - que sabía que, sí, a Albus le gustan los dulces, pero sobre todo, la obsesión era una costumbre nerviosa – sonrió.

Gellert Grindelwald había llegado a la casa de su tía, Bathilda Bagshot, hace unas semanas. La conexión entre él y su vecino erudito con el pelo cobrizo y los ojos titilantes había sido instantánea, el interés de los dos casi idéntico...bueno, con la excepción de dulces. Todos los lugares que los dos fueron juntos, el tintineo de dulces de muggles sonaban en los bolsillos de Albus. Los caramelos de menta y chocolate, dulces manteca y azúcar y palos espesos de regaliz. Los caramelos de limones eran la obsesión más reciente.

-Al. - El sonido suave de su nombre provocó que Albus levantara la mirada. -Tienes que saber. Es verdad lo que he dicho. Eres un mago brillante. He querido decirte por mucho tiempo, hasta al principio. Pienso que somos iguales, que era no por casualidad que nos encontramos. Pienso que me necesitas para librarte. De tu familia, y de todos los otros que te impiden lograr tu capacidad. No dejes que te contengan.

Gellert dio a Albus una sonrisa sincera. Era cautivador. Albus, con timidez, devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Gellert – empezó a mascullar, pero cuando el chico dorado lo acercó y posó las manos en los hombros de Albus, las palabras se murieron en la garganta.

- Albus, sólo piensa en lo que podemos lograr. Con todo tu conocimiento y potencial, sí, hasta tu poder. Piensa en lo que podemos hacer. Juntos.

Juntos. - Albus miró el chico, enrojeciéndose, boca entreabierta. Todos rizos dorados y ojos azules, Gellert asintió con la cabeza.

Un segundo, y Gellert captó un destello del caramelo de limón, un pequeño círculo liso y amarillo en la lengua.

Un segundo, y Gellert se inclinaba hacia el chico.

Un segundo, y los labios eran apretados contra Albus, con una mano acariciando la cara, enredándose en los machones de cobre, deslizándose por la túnica para encontrar rizas suaves – y la otra apretado en la espalda de Albus, dejando que se quedaran juntos...

De sopetón, Gellert rompió el beso. Sujetó la cara de Albus con sus manos y se inclinó hasta estuvieron nariz a nariz, jadeando con respiración salvaje, azul mirando azul.

-Tienes razón. Los caramelos de limón están deliciosos.

~ ~ ~  
En la celda con la seguridad más alta, Gellert podía saborear limón en sus labios.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla! **

**El español no es mi lengua materna pero espero que les guste! Me encantan Gellert y Albus, así que quería que mi historia primera en español se trate de ellos. Déjenme un mensaje y díganme sus pensamientos, me gustaría oírlos .(:**


End file.
